Photovoltaic (PV) panels are widely used to convert solar energy to electrical power. A typical solar panel installation is comprised of a grid system employing one of many various types of structural products typically mounted on either rooftops or ground mounted applications using a variety of racking products. Over the past several years, there has been an increasing interest in being able to float solar panels over water and use what would have been otherwise unusable space for the generation of solar electric power.
Existing floating solar systems employ a variety of floating docking systems or structures that solar panels can be mounted to that will keep them above the water. The systems include mounting/docking structures intended to allow maintenance personnel access along floating docks, walkways, or other access paths adjacent to individual solar panels. Currently no system or method exists that will allow for solar panels to be floated independent of such attached or integrated access pathways and/or without using expensive metal-based solutions, obviously excepting the panel wiring and related electrical connections and equipment.